grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Yeah!
Yeah! is a song that was sung by Grojband in the episode One Plant Band. Lyrics Kin/Kon/Laney: Yeah, Yeah! Corey: Ain't gunna get left behind! Ain't gunna get tossed away! Ain't gunna wilt on a vine, are you hearing what we got to say!? Kin/Kon/Laney: Yeah! Corey: Are you ready for a big sound bite? Gospel Choir: Yeah! Corey: Are you working up an appatite? Salad Barney: Yeah! Corey: Are you ready for a fresh new taste? Cuz we're getting down and we're upping up the pace!! Laney/Kin/Kon: Yeah! Corey: Are you ready for the main course? Kin/Laney: Here comes the main course! Kin/Kon/Laney: Yeah! Corey: Are you ready for a protein source? Kin/Laney: Protein, source of protein! Gospel Choir/Kin/Kon/Laney: Yeah! Corey: Cuz' We're serving up what we do and we're dishing out way more -'' '''Laney:' Yeah! Corey: Than you can chew! Trivia *At the beginning of the song, Corey came out from under a cloth. This was a reference to James Brown's cape routine. *The name of this song was never actually confirmed. It is currently being titled as "Yeah!" because it is the word that was used the most in it. **The title of the song could also be "Are You Ready?" *Corey had his guitar on throughout the entire song, but not once did he ever use it for anything. Gallery Laney starts off the song with a G chord.jpg|Yeah! Yeah! And then Corey drops in singing a D chord.jpg|Ain't gunna get left behing. Ain't gunna get tossed away. He then comes up to Kin starts singing a C chord.jpg|Ain't gunna wilt on a vine. Are you hearing what we gotta say? Then Laney takes it round with a little of the G chord.jpg|Yeah! Then Corey skids across the floor while loud and proud, he sings out a B chord.jpg|Are you ready for a big sound byte? What next? Corey runs fast as we see him lash out another G chord.jpg|Are you working up an appetite? Then Barney joins in and he changes the tempo.jpg|Yeah! Barney comes in and he changes the song.jpg|Are you ready for a rescue taste? Barney will sing out, while Corey will bring out.jpg|Cuz we're getting down and we're upping up the pace. The salad dish that contains that fat awful Kon.jpg|Are you ready for the main course? Hey, Barney why are you bringing me down man?.jpg|Here comes the main course! Hey why are are you bringing me down man?.jpg|Are you ready for a protein source? So Barney why are yor bringing me down man?.jpg|Protein source of protein. DONT BRING ME DOWN!!!.jpg|Yeah! Corey's coming out again and spicing things up with a G chord.jpg|Cuz were serving up what we do. And then Kon grooves along and he songs right on out with an A chord.jpg|Yeah! We get a nice group shot of the whole darn crew as they entire darn cast sings out with a a B chord.jpg|And were dishing out way more... Then Corey finishes it all off by singing down the spouts with a G chord ... And that is the end of my song..jpg|Than you can chew. Videos File:Yeah!|Yeah! File:Grojband - Song 12 Yeah! From The Episode 6 (Original Version) (HQ)|Yeah! (Original Version) References *http://neptoonstudios.tumblr.com/post/74624252977/hi-im-from-brazil-sorry-for-my-english-i-want-to Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Grojband Songs